Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kokai) 2003-124508 purports to claim light-emitting diodes having AlGaInP-type light-emitting layers. (Claims 1–8). The reference emphasizes the “grid-matching” of layers with a GaAs substrate at paragraphs 2, 15 and 21 and at claim 1. The reference purports to claim light-emitting diodes with AlGaInP-type light-emitting layers that contain DBR layers having a structure comprising laminated pairs of Group II-VI material layers and AlGaAs-type or AlGaInP-type material layers. (Claims 2–4). The reference purportedly discloses light-emitting diodes with AlGaInP-type light-emitting layers that contain GaAlAs/ZnSe DBR layers (FIGS. 1–3, reference number 2, and accompanying description) on a GaAs substrate, and optionally a second DBR layer which is a GaAlAs/AlAs DBR layer (FIG. 3, reference number 10, and accompanying description).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,871 purportedly discloses a VCSEL comprising mirrors comprising alternating layers of GaP or ZnS and layers of borosilicate glass, CaF2, MgF2 or NaF.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,103 purportedly discloses a VCSEL comprising an InP substrate and lattice-matched mirror stacks comprising alternating layers of II-VI materials, in particular ZnCdSe/MgZnCdSe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,362 purportedly discloses a VCSEL.
International Patent Publication No. WO 02/089268 A2 purportedly discloses high contrast reflective mirrors for use in VCSEL's which comprise oxide materials.